


nine or none

by thecomputerguy



Series: pockets full of posies [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood and Gore, Fae!Felix, Heavy Angst, Human!Hyunjin, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Read the notes for more info, Vamp!Chan, White Witch! Woojin, aka is a stand alone piece, can be read alone!, except it's not that prevalent yet, it's sad too, it's weird - Freeform, not beta read we die like vikings, read the notes!!!!, yo im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecomputerguy/pseuds/thecomputerguy
Summary: hyunjin turns, the ginger hair catching his eyes. he feels the panic bursting through him like an over boiling pot, watching as the boy is surrounded.hyunjin does the only thing he can. he runs.





	nine or none

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! i just wanna warn you:  
> 1\. this is suuuper angsty. my bff keeps complaining about how much she wants angst but the stays don't produce angsty enough angst for her so welcome to what my subconscious brewed up.  
> 2\. the more Important Part - there is no backstory for this fic. it throws you in, mid fight, mid scene. it's what my brain wanted to write and i finally decided to grow some balls and post something so i'm posting this lol.  
> i might post a backstory later. there will most definitely be a continuation (if i have time).  
> 3\. this isn't beta read and i'm posting at two in the morning so if you see a mistake feel free to point it out!  
> thanks for reading, enjoy!

Hyunjin turned, his eyes catching on the ginger hair glinting under the artificial lights of the warehouse. 

“Shit,” he hissed out, taking off in the direction of the surrounded head, the boy making headway in the throng of bodies Hyunjin knew to be to be their supposed enemies of the night. Being swarmed was enough of the issue, but when it’s one against one million - Hyunjin hated those odds, even if the one wasn’t human. Instead of thinking further, he forced himself to run faster, launching himself over crates and getting within five yards of the other boy before he heard Felix’s pained grunt.

“Yo, I appreciate the sentiment,” the boy began, straightening out with a hand cradling his side, Hyunjin frozen in horror, “But does this gift come with a fuckin’ receipt or something?” Felix laughed, swinging at another assailant with his sword, somehow still keeping a grip on it. At this Hyunjin startled back into motion, eyes wide as he ran forward, tearing into the crowd with his own knives, his guns out of bullets a long time ago. After the men were cut down and the puddle of blood on the floor was making even Hyunjin’s stomach churn slightly, the black haired boy turned back around, eyes wide in fear as he took in Felix’s shaky form.

“C’mon Lix, let’s get you down somewhere not so bloody,” Hyunjin coaxed, practically carrying the younger over to a few crates and laying him across them. Felix bared his teeth in pain but made no noise, almost as if he were trying to convince Hyunjin and himself that he were okay. Hyunjin looked at the knife buried into his best friend’s side and frowned, his eyes sad. He quickly snapped out of it, realizing that Felix, again, was  _ not human _ and had survived this long, meaning he could actually make it. Hyunjin stripped off his shirt, leaving him in a tank top as he pulled out one of his knives from his belt, cutting the sleeves to his long sleeve off and praying this worked.

“Hyunjin,” Felix began, the older boy ignoring him as he slid the fabric underneath him, preparing himself for the painful part. “Hyunjin,” Felix said again, more pressingly, forcing the younger to meet his eyes. “You don’t look good, you’re thin as  _ hell _ .” Hyunjin shrugged, tying the knot as tight as he could to the embedded blade without disturbing it.

“It happens,” Hyunjin mumbled, doing the same thing with the other sleeve underneath the wound before calling the others through his in ear, his free hand keeping pressure on the cloth. 

“Anyone there?! We got a man down over here! Woojin, where are you?” There was static in his in ear as he took another piece from his shirt to try and staunch the rest of the bleeding, ignoring how the blood on his fingertips sparkled.

“Hyunjin where are you? I’m coming now, just tell him to hold on a little longer.” Hyunjin quickly described where the were, his eyes anxiously scanning Felix’s face. 

“Hey, hey,” he said quickly as Felix’s eyes began to flutter, calling the ginger’s attention back to him. “I need you to stay awake buddy, okay? You wanna see lil’ Jeonginnie, right?” Felix nodded, his lungs wheezing.

“Hyunjin,” Felix forced out, coughing before groaning in pain, Hyunjin muttering a quick series of  _ no _ ’s as he held the cloth on tighter, wiping away the trickle of blood from Felix’s lips. “Hyunjin,” Felix tried again, his breath airy and soft and nothing  Hyunjin had ever heard before. “I’m slipping.” 

At those words Hyunjin was ready to tear the world apart brick by brick.

“No, no Felix c’mon, you  _ can’t _ . Woojin is on the way, just hold on a little longer, I promise you can do it, Felix  _ please _ .” Felix’s breathing stuttered as Hyunjin saw movement out of the corner of his eyes, whipping around before he could comprehend what he was doing, his knife drawn and his defense up as Woojin sprinted towards them, casting some sort of spell behind him as he went. “Felix,” Hyunjin whispered desperately, nudging his shoulder in order to coax a reaction out of the boy. “I can see Woojin right there, okay? He’s right here, and he’ll help you okay?” Felix nodded, coughing once more and groaning in pain. Hyunjin muttered a string of curses that would make the Devil proud when Woojin finally skidded to a stop next to them, his eyes quickly scanning Felix’s form as he knelt beside the boy. 

“Hey Felix,” Woojin said softly, almost as if the run had done nothing to him, although Hyunjin could tell he was only putting up a front for the youngest’s sake, telling him  just how bad it was. Woojin examined the weapon, carefully touching the hilt as Hyunjin was sure that he was scanning for curses, letting out a sigh of relief before he took his hand away.

“Felix baby,” Woojin began, the boy’s eyes barely open enough to see the eldest’s smiling face. “That’s it, there you go. Good news, the blade wasn’t enchanted, but it got pretty deep. I’m gonna have to cauterize the wound before I can try and heal anything ‘cause you’re losing a lot of blood. Hyunjinnie will talk to you though, so just ignore me like usual yeah?” Felix shook his head and Woojin spouted a look of worry. “No?”

“I, I never ignore you Woojinnie. I love you as, as the br-brother I never had,” Felix forced out before coughing, more blood staining his lips a sparkling red. 

“I know baby, and you know I love you the same. But I need to work on getting this dagger out, okay? Talk to Hyunjinnie, okay?” Hyunjin slid forward, pulling Felix’s head into his lap and whipping away the blood from his chin.

“Hi,” he said gently, looking at the pained face of his best friend of forever. Felix’s eyes began to flutter once more, his lips pulling into a grimace as Woojin heated the knife, slowly working his magic on the poor fae, Hyunjin combing his hand through his ginger locks.

“Hey Fe,” Hyunjin whispered, listening to Woojin and ignoring the elder’s presence. 

Hyunjin was scared. Scared of the unknown, scared of death, and most of all scared of losing his best friend. And he wasn’t going to let words go unsaid just because the elder was there. 

Felix looked up at the sound of Hyunjin’s voice, forcing his eyes open, the same emotions Hyunjin was feeling being expressed behind his sparkling irises.

“Fe, I-” Hyunjin looked up and blinked before looking back down, his free hand resting on Felix’s neck, his thumb gently rubbing against his cheek. “You know better than anyone I, I dont have much,” Hyunjin squeezed his eyes closed, allowing the tears to fall. “And you’ve been there for me like you were my own damn brother, and, and Felix I just wanted to say  _ thank you _ because without you I wouldn’t have made it this far.” Felix cracked a grin, his eyes closed. Hyunjin glanced at Woojin, the older sweating as his hands glowing white, his mouth moving but Hyunjin could barely hear beyond the blood rushing through his ears and the mess of thoughts in his head.

“Thank you for being my friend Felix,” Hyunjin whispered, kissing the faerie on the forehead.

“Anyone would have,” Felix breathed and Hyunjin shook his head, watching as Woojin’s eyes widened in what seemed to be panic. Hyunjin knew that look. It’s what the nurses looked like when his mom crashed in the ER bed next to him. Hyunjin knew what came next. Pressing his forehead to Felix’s, he hoped he could at least make it a little better for his best friend.

“No, they wouldn’t have. They didn’t. You  _ did _ . And you stayed with me when I ended up in this life and I-” Hyunjin sucked in a breath, ignoring how Felix gasped for his own at this rate. “Thank you for being there Fe. Thank you for being my brother.” Felix smiled once more.

“Tell everyone,” Felix paused to breathe. Hyunjin just hoped he got it all out in time. “I love them. Tell Innie I, I’m sorry.” Hyunjin nodded, his forehead still against the younger boy’s.

“They know. But I’ll make sure they do.” Felix’s chest rattled, another cough tearing him apart. One look at Woojin confirmed what Hyunjin knew.

“I love you Felix Lee,” Hyunjin whispered into the boy’s hair, still holding him as he watched his lungs give up, the pulse beneath his fingertips disappearing. He held his best friend through the storm, but he knew that the worst was yet to come.

Hyunjin carefully stood up, lowering Felix’s head onto a crate and covering his grotesque wound with leftover shirt scraps. He made sure there was no longer any blood on the fae’s face before he turned and approached Woojin. The white witch had moved several feet away and was curled in on himself, Hyunjin moving to sit beside the brunette silently. 

“I couldn’t feel any curses,” Woojin whispered, his eyes blank after some time. “Seungmin may have been able to feel it better than I could have.” Hyunjin reached out carefully, grabbing Woojin’s hand in his own and squeezing it.

“But Seungmin can’t even do basic healing techniques.” Woojin sighed, looking away from Hyunjin completely.

“Apparently I can’t either,” Woojin whispered and Hyunjin forced him to look at him once more.

“Who fucking saved me when I was shot? Who saved Chan when he had a wooden stake in the motherfucking chest? Who brought Minho back after the holy water dagger incident?” Hyunjin stared down the elder, eyes fierce.

“Me,” Woojin finally mumbled, his eyes flickering between Hyunjin’s and the floor.

“Damn right,” Hyunjin huffed, turning and looking at Felix’s body. “And,” he started again, much softer again, “if you’re gonna blame yourself, you  _ have _ to blame me too Woojinnie.” Hyunjin’s voice was defeated, his eyes filling with tears as he stared at the unmoving body of his best friend. “I saw him swarmed. I didn’t get there fast enough.” Woojin squeezed his hand, calling his attention back to the white witch.

“If it’s not my fault it’s not yours.” Hyunjin nodded, sighing.

“If I weren’t human though, I probably could’ve done something more and my best friend wouldn’t be dead.” Woojin sighed, squeezing his hand again. 

“Life is full of  _ if _ ’s Hyunjin. It’s just what we do with them.” Hyunjin made a face, pulling away.

“You really do spend too much time with Chan, goddamn.” Woojin laughed, not his real laugh, a much more tapered version before settling, his eyes downcast once more.

“We should call them all.” Hyunjin sighed, nodding. He had been putting it off in hopes that it wouldn’t be real, but Felix hadn’t sprung from the crates with a smile and a laugh. Felix hadn’t moved a millimeter, because Felix couldn’t move. He was long gone, Hyunjin thought, forcing down a sob that clawed at his throat.

“Before I do, I, I don’t wanna seem invasive but…” Hyunjin just raised an eyebrow. “Do you want my sweater? I know you were fine with Felix seeing you in a tank and you have to do what you have to do but you wear long and baggy stuff with the rest of us I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable because this is already so bad and-” Hyunjin held up a hand, a tired smile on his lips.

“Thank you Woojinnie. If, if you don’t mind, that would be really helpful.” Woojin had the sweater off in a second, exposing a black t-shirt, before he handed the soft garment over. 

“Treat it well, okay? Chan gave it to me,” Woojin said softly and Hyunjin smiled gratefully, slipping on the sweater and mentally sighing in relief as it fit. 

“Let’s call them then.”

Hyunjin sighed, raising a shaking hand to his ear and pressing his com button. 

“Guys,” he said, his voice empty, Woojin’s hands clasping his. “Whenever you can, we gotta get outta here. We, we have bad news,” he said with a sniffle. There was a crackle before Chan spoke.

“I’ll send the first van out all set and I’ll come help you guys after okay? Just hold on tight you guys, I’ll be there soon. I promise, just hold on tight.” Hyunjin sighed, his hand falling into his lap. 

“He doesn’t know yet. He, I,  _ god _ ,” Hyunjin said with a cry, falling into Woojin’s chest, the older rocking them gently as crocodile tears rolled down his own cheeks. Hyunjin looked up at the sound of footsteps a few moments later, taking in Chan’s confused features. He felt Woojin look up, hearing the older’s sniffles echo throughout the still room, Hyunjin’s own hiccups shaking him, the pair watching as Chan’s confusion shattered into desolation.

“Oh god,” Chan whimpered, his eyes catching on Felix’s nearby form, tears already falling from his eyes. “No  _ no no no no _ ,” he whispered, the English falling from his lips before he could think as he stumbled over to the small ginger boy. 

“F-Felix,” he stuttered out, collapsing next to the boxes and grabbing the boy’s limp hand. “I, I should’ve done more for you,” he sobbed, crying into the boy’s hand. “I should have been  _ there for you _ .” Hyunjin hiccupped once more before pulling himself off of Woojin, rubbing at his eyes. He didn’t really want to approach anywhere near his friend’s body but he knew he had to. He knew that Woojin, though older than him and much more knowledgeable and often much more level headed, had to sit this one out, too busy battling his own demons to fight off his boyfriend’s too.

Hyunjin stumbled towards the pair, Chan steadily sobbing at this point. He gently rested a hand on Chan’s shoulder as he sank to the ground, curling around the vampire. 

“Hey,” he whispered, his lips in the other’s hair. “Channie, you gotta get a grip.” The vampire shook his head viciously, almost throwing Hyunjin off his back entirely. “Please,” Hyunjin tried again, desperate. 

“Why?” Chan forced between sobs, his eyes still buried in his hands and Hyunjin’s chest empty.

“If not for me, or for you, then for, for Woojin.” Chan looked up at that, a sob caught in his throat and his lower lip between his teeth. His fangs had slipped out, his bottom lip covered in his own blood and Hyunjin sighed, wiping away the blood and ignoring the similarities to when Felix had been laying on his lap that prodded his conscious. 

“Woojinnie is blaming himself,” Hyunjin said softly, his voice echoing with sadness and despair, his eyes on the ground. “It’s no more his fault than my own, and I know you won’t let him stand for it. He,” Hyunjin sighed, looking up to finally meet Chan’s eyes. “He thinks he’s useless as a healer.” Chan gasped softly, eyes flickering to the white witch behind them, Woojin not even noticing the other’s pressing gaze. 

“I- I’ll talk to him,” Chan forced out, wiping at his eyes. Hyunjin forced a smile.

“We can’t lose someone else today.” Chan swallowed, nodding before forcing himself up, walking towards Woojin. Hyunjin watched him slowly approach the white witch as though he were a wounded animal, talking to him softly. Hyunjin only turned away when Woojin burst into fresh tears, burying his face into Chan’s chest.

Hyunjin looked at Felix once more, his face peaceful and as young as he had ever seen. He felt himself hardening, exhaustion and pain no longer touching him as he pressed a kiss to Felix’s freezing forehead. He spared a final glance at Chan and Woojin, the couple now both crying and clinging to each other, before he slipped out into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> so you survived eh?  
> anyway so as in the tags, skz is part of a gang in this au, but it's not flushed out. it should be later. also felix's comment about hyunjin's weight has a lot of backstory to it. it's not just a throw away comment so if that seemed like it didn't fit it's cuz there's so much more going on.  
> also in this verse woochan, chanjin, minsung, and jeongin x felix (idk the name it's two in the morning) are the ships and hopefully there will be more in the future!!!  
> [buy me a coffee?](http://ko-fi.com/thecomputerguy/)  
> or you can yell at me feel free.  
> if you wanna yell about woojin i'm stanneverything on twits hmu.  
> adios, and sorry. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
